Getting Even: Granger Style
by cupcake.universe
Summary: Ron is a complete idiot, leaving Hermione alone on her birthday and going to an after party with some other girl instead of her. But when Draco Malfoy gives her the chance to get even, could she resist such an offer? FINISHED WITH EPILOGUE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Now I know I'm in the middle of writing my Marriage Law Fic but I really wanted to write this! It's also a Dramione fic, with a little bit of Ron being an ass. I hope you enjoy, read and review! Xx**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

><p>September 2003<p>

She was bored, so insufferably bored. Harry and Ginny were on their honeymoon, Neville was in Brazil researching new plants, Luna was pregnant so she wasn't exactly in the mood for fun and Ron her boyfriend was away on a Quidditch match.

So here she was, sat alone in her empty apartment that she shared with Ron. It wasn't empty in the fact that there was no furniture, because Ron had cluttered all of his random things all over the place, but because it was just her alone. No one else to talk to, nothing to do, Hermione felt a bit lonely today.

And it was totally the wrong day for her to feel alone, because it was supposed to be a special day for her.

It was her birthday. (I know this is a little cliché, but I thought it fitted!)

She was aimlessly staring outside, watching the children in the park all play together, middle aged women sitting on park benches having mothers meetings and young-ish guys jogging around the street. She didn't even realise there was an owl at her other window until she heard some rhythmic tapping.

She was startled by this but opened the window so that a small tawny owl could enter, it was Hedwig but he had several notes in his mouth. She politely took them and let him go back where he came from and started to open her mail.

The first note was obviously from the Potters, she noticed Harry's parchment and Ginny's calligraphy.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**You don't understand how much of a bad friend I feel for not being there with you on your birthday of all days! I hope you forgive me, I bought you something nice from the Bahamas anyway, I hope it makes it up to you! Enough with my rambling though, here's the real message:**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Have a good day my best friend!**_

_**Lots of love, Ginny xxx **_

_**(Ps, Harry says Happy Birthday to and sends his love yada yada…)**_

Hermione smiled after reading this, at least someone remembered and even if she couldn't spend her day with two of her most important friends, she still loved the fact that she could depend on them to remember and send a card.

The next was an unfamiliar note, but she could work out where it was from by the bright yellow and pink adornment it was covered in.

_**Hermione!**_

_**Happy Birthday! Have a great day; just make sure the Nargles don't attack you!**_

_**Love Luna **_

Again she couldn't help but smile, Luna had remembered too, how sweet of her. She flipped through some other letters, general happy birthday notes from various people. A rare seed in a birthday card from Neville, apparently it was some sort of singing tree that she was supposed to plant. But she stumbled across one letter that she certainly wasn't expecting.

_**Granger,**_

_**Who would have thought of the day that I'd be asking you for help? Anyway I need to ask a favour of you. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 1pm today. I look forward to gracing you with my presence.**_

_**Mr. D. Malfoy**_

'Yay, my friends can't be here to celebrate my birthday with me, so instead I get to be 'graced with the presence' of Malfoy. This has to be one of the worse birthdays in the history of worst birthdays.' She thought bitterly.

She decided that she had nothing better to do that day so she may as well go to the Three Broomsticks and meet Malfoy. She had a quick shower, tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and threw on a striped sundress with nude heels. She did look rather stunning with her light make up too considering she was only going to meet Malfoy for some weird favour of his.

She walked elegantly into the Three Broomsticks, looking around for Malfoy. However she could not see him, she could see some old witches and wizards near the bar, some young couples seated at the table, and then this rather good looking man sitting alone in the booth facing the opposite direction.

'Well if Malfoy isn't here yet, there's no harm in me going to talk to that rather hot guy.' She thought cheekily to herself and strode over in his general direction. (You can probably see where this is going!)

"Hi," she said shyly. She scanned what he was wearing, a dark green button up shirt, black slacks and some grey shoes. He had his suit jacket folded beside him with a trilby hat. He had obviously taken this off to reveal his beautiful white blonde hair that glistened ever so slightly in the dim light.

"Granger, how nice of you to show up." He replied while smirking at her.

'You have to be kidding me; the supposed hot guy that I was fantasizing over is Malfoy? _Malfoy_?' she thought.

"Granger? Hello? Are you just going to gawk at me all day or actually sit down so I can tell you about this favour of mine?" he asked, anger was starting to flare up in his eyes.

"Oh right. Sorry." She answered blushing and sat down.

"Now I have a proposition for you," he said quickly, this man didn't want idle chit chat and was here strictly for business. "Now, you know I play Quidditch right?"

"You play Quidditch? Really since when?" she asked sarcastically. She had heard about him playing, apparently he was very good, which angered Ron even more.

"Yes I do. Now my team has a game against the Chudley Cannons tomorrow-" and before he could even finish Hermione had interrupted him.

"Yes I am aware of that, Ron happens to be playing tomorrow."

"Oh yes I heard that you and the weasel were dating. How is that going for you? Is he still sympathy dating you? Having an affair to keep him amused?" he stirred.

"None of your business, ferret. Get back to your stupid deal or whatever."

"Aw, you are no fun, Granger. Now anyway, I need some help. There is this after party type thing for all of the teams participating-" again he was cut off by Hermione.

"An after party? What?"

"Yeah an after party, Weasel must have already told you about it-"

"What do you mean? Ron never said anything about this little after party. What are you playing at?" she spat furiously; she was starting to think that maybe Malfoy was telling the truth and Ron was just an arse.

Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Malfoy started to laugh, "You mean that weasel-king didn't invite you to the after party tomorrow? That's rich even for you!"

"Shut up you insolent ferret! And Ron didn't mention anything about an after party. I think you are lying or else Ron would have invited me to go with him!"

"Well there is an after party, and all of the players are having this like competition to see who can get the best date-"

"What and you want me to go with you?" she asked surprised.

"Well essentially yes." He replied.

Hermione was just joking, but Malfoy actually wanted to go with her, "Well what's in it for me then, Malfoy?" she asked pompously.

"I'll pay you, and you get the chance to piss of Weasel because he didn't ask you."

"Let me think about it…" she trailed off and left the three Broomsticks as quickly as possible. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>As soon as she arrived home she flung herself onto the sofa. Thoughts were swimming in her head.<p>

_How dare Ron not tell me about this after party?_

_Why does Malfoy want me to be his date?_

_Aren't you supposed to bring the best date?_

_Does that mean he thinks highly of me?_

_I wonder who Ron is going with then._

_Wait, if it's the best date that means Ron thinks some other slut is better than me!_

_Oh I am so gonna kill Ron when I get hold of him._

Hermione couldn't think straight so she headed to her room and took out a book. Hogwarts: A history, now she could just have some alone time and think about the mishaps and strange events of today.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it, I will write more soon but I also have that marriage fic I wanna finish. The review button awaits ;) xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is the 2****nd**** instalment of this fic. I hope you like it, I don't think this fic is going to be longer than my Marriage Law fic but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Xx**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter x**

* * *

><p>Hermione was having such sweet dreams, so being awoken by the constant ringing of her doorbell was more then alarming. She quickly opened it, fearing that more bells would be heard and the neighbours would complain. But the man on her doorstep wasn't a regular visitor, or even someone who she would have suspected knew where she lived.<p>

"What… what are you doing here?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Granger, I thought you'd be a little happy upon seeing me." Malfoy smirked.

"How do you even know where I live? Are you stalking me?" she asked, now this could have come off as sarcasm but instead sounded more like true confusion.

"It's called the wizard phone book," he said obviously. Hermione didn't even know that there was such an invention for wizards as they mostly apparated or flooed everywhere. "Anyway I am here about the favour, I need an answer." He demanded.

Hermione had barely even thought about his little deal. The party was tonight though so she didn't exactly have much more time. Suddenly thoughts rushed through her head about the acquired information that she received yesterday lunchtime. How Ron was such a prat for not inviting her. So she knew that there was only one answer to Malfoy's impending question.

"My answer is yes." She said.

"Great. So the match is in a few hours, I presume that you don't want to come and see Weasel?" he assumed.

"No, I would like to go to the game." She stopped suddenly in her tracks, "I mean that is if you don't mind me going…"

"Of course not, it would be great if you could come. Only problem is, where will you sit? You can't sit on my team's side because that will confuse too many people and arouse too many questions. But I forbid you to sit with Weasel as he has hurt your feelings and you are my date after all." He smirked. Hermione actually felt touched that Malfoy had some concern for her feelings. But following his heart felt remark he stated the real reason that he was there.

"Hmm, interesting point. I think I'll sit on the Chudley Cannons side, that way tonight Ron will feel even more pissed off because he thought our relationship was swell when it wasn't!" Hermione enthused.

"Wow that's pretty deceiving, maybe one should have been sorted into Slytherin." Malfoy said while cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, just because I am a Gryffindor doesn't make me an idiot. Now what time does this party start?"

"Okay, well game is at 3, finishes at 4 or 5 ish, I think the party starts at 7pm. So I'll be here at about 6:30?"

"That's fine. I shall see you later then Mister Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco." He winked and left. But before pivoting to leave he dropped a rose into Hermione's hands, "A beautiful rose for my beautiful date."

Hermione was surprised that Malfoy was such a romantic. Normally one would need to have a heart to feel love. So either, that theory was wrong or Malfoy- no Draco genuinely did have a heart.

* * *

><p>~ Before the Quidditch Game ~<p>

"Hermione?" Ron said, but it sounded more like a question to why she was there rather than a surprised greeting seeing as she never attended any of his Quidditch matches.

"Yes Ronald, it is me. I came to support you today!"

"I… err… that's great!" he stuttered.

"I also hear that there is a great after party that all of the players are invited too." She said enthusiastically, trying to get some information out of him.

"Oh Hermione, those are just rumours, hardly true…" he lied. But he wasn't a very convincing liar, Hermione could see straight through him, but pretended that she didn't even notice.

"Oh that's just too bad!" she also lied, however her lies were a little more believable then Ron's, "Well, good luck on the pitch!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later 'Mione." And she swiftly disappeared.

If only he knew...

* * *

><p>The game didn't prove too well for the Chudley Cannons. They didn't shoot very many goals (I mean balls into the hoops) and their seeker was a little wary, hardly any competition for Draco who caught the snitch quite early on in the game. Ron's keeping wasn't too remarkable either; Hermione wondered how the Chudley Cannons had worsened so much since she last attended a game.<p>

* * *

><p>~ At Hermione's apartment ~<p>

Hermione was fretting over what to wear. But quickly decided that it would _have_ to be something green, seeing as she was attending with the prince of Slytherin. So after an hour of frivolous deciding, she chose a deep green dress. It was strapless, with a corseted bodice. It had small emeralds encrusted along the hemming and lining at the top. It was quite a fitted dress, but still swished when she twirled around.

It was the perfect dress.

So to accompany her wise wardrobe choice, she also wore very light natural makeup and a pink shimmer gloss. She avoided the bright red lipstick; she didn't want to look like Christmas gone wrong. While she was fastening the clasps on her diamond charm bracelet, the drone of her doorbell sung out again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled down the hall, then opened the door. She was expecting someone so didn't have a heart attack when Draco was stood at the door. She did have a surprise though to what he looked like. Who knew he could clean up even better than he looked at the Three Broomsticks?

"Gra- Hermione, wow you do look rather dashing." He complimented.

"Why thank you, _Draco_. I do try my hardest." She blushed.

"I brought you something," he said while pulling out a long velvet box from under his tux. "I'd like you to wear it if you don't mind."

Hermione was hesitant about taking the box out of his hand. But wasn't to surprised when she saw the contents, he was a Malfoy after all.

"Oh Draco it's beautiful, but do you really want me to wear this? I mean, it looks pretty valuable and I'd hate it if I damaged it…" she trailed off.

"It's a family heirloom; you can keep it after tonight. Think of it as a reminder of the events yet to come at this party." He smirked.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Here let me put it on for you." He offered and took the brightly glistening thin chain sliver necklace out of the box and fastened it around Hermione's neck.

His hands felt warm, almost hot on Hermione's cold skin. She was startled by this; she was expecting his hands to be as stone cold as some of the glares he had shot her on previous occasions.

"There, all set! Are you ready to go, Hermione?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled at him and exited her apartment, her green strappy heels clicking with excitement.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! I will post some more soon, I hope you like where the story is going. The actual party will come soon, I can't wait to write it, I think it will be hilarious hopefully and more Dramione action! PLEASE REVIEW! XXX<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Firstly thank you to everyone who reviewed! I think I messaged everyone back thanking them for their lovely reviews. But if I didn't message you back then sorry, I think I only replied to the reviews on Chapter 2.**

**Anywho, let's get on with the party! **** Please read, enjoy and REVIEW! Xx**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The room was stunning. It was a large banquet hall, adorned with grey and teal décor. Large tables were carefully draped with soft silver fabric and small teal tea lights were dispersed around the room. The floor was a rich oak wood so the ladies shoes would tap rhythmically when they danced or walked around. The large dark curtains were drawn back so that the slightly sombre sky could be seen, with the moon in sight.<p>

Near the back of the room was a large stage, it had ocean blue drapes around it and an array of disco lights that shone in different shades of green, and on the white banner floating above read in dramatically written letters:

_**BEST DATE COMPETITION**_

Hermione was slightly taken aback by this. It was actually a proper competition, there was a stage and everything with huge sparkling lights. It just reminded her of one of those phoney pageants with glamour girls obtaining an IQ of 2.

"When you said, 'competition' I didn't think you literally meant 'competition'," Hermione said astounded.

"Yeah… sorry about that. These kinds of parties aren't the most subtle with affairs like this. You don't mind do you?" Draco asked concerned.

"No not at all, I just didn't really expect it," Hermione smiled at him. Were they having a moment?

Hermione was too dazzled by the event and its extraordinary way of hosting it that she didn't even notice people coming up behind her.

"Malfoy, get out of the way," a familiar voice ordered. Hermione knew that voice too well…

"What if I don't want to Weasel? After all, my team did win; therefore shouldn't you be the one in my way?" Draco responded slyly.

"That makes absolutely no sense. Just move out of the way, and take your slutty girlfriend with you." He said gesturing to a figure standing beside Draco, but Hermione wasn't facing Ron, therefore he didn't see her face.

"How dare you call her a slut!" Draco responded angrily.

At this point, Hermione was slapped out of her daze and was fully aware of the encounter taking place.

"A slut? A slut? How dare you call _me_ of all people a slut Ronald Bilius Weasley! If anyone here is a slut it is that whore latched tightly onto your arm. Who by the way you have probably been sleeping with for the past month or two even though _we_ were supposed to be dating." Hermione bellowed all in one breath, boy she was angry.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing here? And with Malfoy out of all people?" Ron was now a deep shade of red, gasping for breath at the sudden outburst and totally shocked at what was going on. Hermione, his 'girlfriend' attending such an event with Malfoy?

"Yes Ronald. I am here with Draco," Ron's facial expression suddenly changed from surprised to utter shock at hearing Hermione use Malfoy's first name. "I would be here with you if you had even invited me here in the first place."

"Yes Weasel-Jerk why did you not invite Hermione? It is a competition to see who can bring the best date. And surely even you would have enough common sense to work out that Hermione will surely conquer over everyone here. I don't think I would even have the nerve to _think_ that she is second best, but to even put it into practice?" Draco said while gesturing to the woman on Ron's arm, "That is just low." He finished and snaked his hand around Hermione's waist.

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked now. Draco was defending her, like he actually cared about her. And he was holding her so protectively, this little 'be my date' job was obviously more than just a favour. Hermione couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy could actually have some feelings for her.

"I know I screwed up Hermione. But you can't honestly think that Malfoy is better than me can you?"

"I don't know Ronald," she said sarcastically, "I've only been with Draco for a day now and he has been more faithful to me than you have been for the past few years that we have been dating!"

"Well if that's how you feel then Hermione. We should probably just break up then!"

"Consider us over." Hermione retorted sourly.

"I don't even understand you anymore!" Ron added aggressively.

"Anymore? You never understood me you complete utter ass, twat-face!" she screeched angrily and stormed into the opposite direction.

"I hope you and your slut have a nice time tonight." Draco added patronizingly and ran to follow Hermione.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this is so short, but I wanted it to be good and writers block is looming on me so I thought I'd better wait a while before the next instalment. I wanted Ron's reaction to be kinda funny but then turn into an angsty kinda conversation, so I hope I achieved that. Next chapter will be more about the actual competition, please sit tight while I write. (Woah that rhymes, a poet at heart I am, haha) PLEASE REVIEW <strong>** XXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews. I don't think I've got the chance to get back to everyone but I really do appreciate them. Now that I've received 25 after 3 chapters, I'm aiming for 8 per chapter. So I won't update unless I've got 32, lol jokes I probably will but I'm just subtly hinting that some more reviews would be nice ;)**

**So anyway, here is the next instalment, I hope you like it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, shame really **** xx**

* * *

><p>Hermione ran through the ebony hallways angrily. She wasn't tear flushed, she didn't feel that her two timing ex-boyfriend was even worth her crying. But it felt so liberating to give him some stick like that, and she was actually feeling rather proud of her rants. She was smugly smiling to herself inside that she was even able to put up such a fight to Ron that she didn't notice the figure coming up behind her.<p>

"Hermione, you were bloody brilliant out there!" Draco said supportively while spinning her around so that he could envelope her in his arms.

"Why thank you, Mr Malfoy. I do try my hardest." She winked in reply.

"Now come on, we better get back into the room before the competition starts." He suggested while taking hold of her hand so that he could usher her back into the other room.

Hermione was a little disappointed, she was basically just reminded of the real reason that she was there. She was nothing but a little prop for Draco, even though she was falling hard and fast for him. But she knew that he would no way in hell have similar feelings for her, so followed him into the other room.

Draco and Hermione hovered near to the stage where all of the other couples were lining up too. She spotted Ron with his little hoe near to them, but looked the other way to avoid any death glares or just plain awkward eye contact.

"Now let us begin with the competition!" the announcer exclaimed cheerfully, "The first round of the competition is the lovely ladies walking around the stage while the men are seated. Everyone in the room will cheer for the contestants that they like best! It is quite simple actually."

So all of the men quickly ran to their seats so the competition could start, their dates were stood in a line, most of them looking quite nervous. There were about twenty women there, because there were only about twenty Quidditch players and some of them even struggled to get dates.

Hermione was feeling the pressure now. What if she made a total fool of herself in front of all of these good looking and successful men? And what if she completely embarrassed Draco? She was starting to doubt her abilities to do well in this competition, but these nerves were short lived as women were walking onto stage while their names were being read out.

Draco blanked all of the other women prancing around. He was solidly focusing on Hermione, how cute she looked when she bit her lip. How he was falling so madly in love with her over a simple business favour.

"And now we have Miss Hermione Granger, she is here accompanying Mr Draco Malfoy. At the moment Miss Granger works at the Ministry but hopes that one day she can become a Healer. Miss Granger used to be dating Mr Ron Weasley who is also here tonight but found the slimy bastard cheating… Lovely…" the announcer had a look of total and complete confusion on his face. It was obvious that the men had submitted these cards, and Draco certainly wanted the weasel to pay.

Hermione was in hysterics after hearing this, which made her smile even brighter to the appeal of the audience. She twirled around as gracefully as she could muster, most of the audience seemed to be enjoying her little 'performance' except Ron of course who had a look of thunder brewing on his face. The crowd was cheering and chanting for Hermione, apparently they loved her.

As she exited off stage, she felt so hot and buzzing. It was so exhilarating to be up on stage, under the spotlights with the people in the room swooning over you.

"Well done Hermione, you did brilliantly!" Draco said and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione felt even more confused by this, the guy that she liked kissed her on the cheek. Baby steps Hermione, baby steps.

"Thank you. Oh look, they are about to announce which three girls made it through to the final round!" Hermione gasped, still recovering from the intimacy between her and Draco.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen, the top three women into the final round are: Josephine Hart, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger!" the announcer beamed. Lavender didn't look too surprised; the bitch was probably expecting to be in the top three so she just snogged Ron there in front of everyone. Josephine was a pureblood witch turned model but acted rather modest about making it to the final. Hermione however, was simply lost for words.

"Hermione? Hello? You made it through to the final! Congratulations!" Draco shouted so everyone could hear and once again locker her into a tight embrace and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Hermione finally regained hold of what was going on and simply smiled. She didn't even think she would get this far on the night without crying or breaking down.

"The final round is like a pageant. The three ladies will come up in some nice swimwear," this comment brought a grin to the other guys, "And then we will ask them some questions! It is rather straight forward, like the last round."

Lavender, Josephine and Hermione had to rush backstage to get changed in some rather skimpy swimwear provided for them.

* * *

><p>~ Conversation backstage ~<p>

"Hi Hermione, I'm Josephine. It's a pleasure to meet you; I've read so many lovely things about you in Witch Weekly." Josephine greeted warmly.

"Oh why thank you, that's very sweet of you. Well it's nice to meet you too Josephine!" Hermione smiled back while Lavender attention-seeking-ly coughed.

"Oh who are you?" Josephine asked genuinely dumbfounded.

"Who am I? I am Lavender Brown thank you very much!" Lavender huffed and moved to the other side of the room to get changed.

"Don't worry she's like that with everyone," Hermione reassured, "Yeah she was a real bitch in school."

"I can imagine. I heard about the scandal with Ron cheating on you with her. God she is a bitch and easy!" Josephine retorted playfully. Both girls giggled.

"Well we better get ready; good luck out there, not that you'll need it!" Hermione added quickly, she didn't want Josephine to feel offended.

"Oh I'll need all the luck I can get with you as competition!" she complimented in return; it looked like she genuinely meant it.

"I'll see you out there then!" Hermione continued and they both hurried to get ready before the people outside got impatient.

* * *

><p>~ In the Room ~<p>

The men were eagerly waiting now. Some of them became rather impatient and started chanting 'WE WANT THE FINAL ROUND.'

"Okay now gentlemen, you can stop with your loud shouting. The final round is about to begin! Our first lady is Miss Lavender Brown." The announcer said rather dully, clearly there was no favouritism here.

Lavender paraded around the stage like a stupid three year old that had just been stung by a bee. She was wearing a tacky tangerine coloured bikini that had tassels in strange places. She moved closer to the announcer for the questioning.

"So Lavender, where are you working at the minute?" the announcer questioned, he was looking quite bored with her already.

"At the moment, I am jobless but I don't need to work as my Won-won has such a good and well paying job."

"Err okay then. So why do you think you should win this competition?"

"Because I am clearly the _prettiest_ girl in the final," she said much to the sniggers of most of the room, "And because Josephine is boring and Hermione is a bookworm who can't get a date." She finished rather proudly.

Lavender was making her exit off stage when suddenly someone stood up abruptly and shouted across the room.

"If Hermione is so unable to get a date, then why is she here with me and you are here with the two-timing weasel?" Draco inquired. Lavender ran off stage flustered while Ron was quietly seething in the corner.

"And now let's continue. Our second contestant is Miss Josephine Hart!" Josephine walked onto stage shyly, but considering her modest entrance she owned the stage without a doubt. She looked so elegant in her silver swimsuit and had her dark sunglasses propped on the top of her neatly arranged hair.

"So Josephine, you are a model correct?"

"Yes I am, I'm currently working on some advertising though." She replied kindly.

"So then, why do you feel that you should win this?" the announcer asked a little more interestedly.

"I don't want to win to be honest. I'd much rather Hermione win because she is such a lovely and deserving person. I only came here to spend time with my husband; this competition was just a little bonus." Merlin, she was modest.

The announcer quickly ushered Josephine off stage so that Hermione could have her turn. Hermione glided onto stage. Her red halter neck bikini suited her so well; it was almost as if it was made for her. She smiled so brightly that it was almost blinding.

"Hermione! You are the final contestant, so I have some questions for you." The announcer cheered, he was looking ten times more thrilled to be in her presence over Lavender's.

"Okay then, shoot!" Hermione replied playfully. She was hoping that she would get the same questions as the other two ladies if she was lucky.

"So Hermione, we already know what you do for a living. So let's have some more 'interesting' questions. Who are you here with?"

"I am here with Draco Malfoy." She answered bluntly, she didn't want this random man that she had met less than an hour ago to dive into her private life.

"Okay, so you and Mr Malfoy, are you dating?" he asked peering into her eyes.

"Well yes," she responded, she was getting nervous now. Almost as if she needed to tell him the truth. How this was all just a charade, how she really loved Draco yet he still thought of her as a business partner.

"Are you sure?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. Hermione couldn't take this interrogation anymore and just _had_ to tell the truth. She glanced over to Draco apologetically.

"Well not exactly. Okay okay, the truth is. Draco just asked me to do this so he could win the competition and so I could get some sweet revenge on that ginger ass over there, but….but… I'm... I'm... errr" she trailed off. Hermione couldn't bring herself to continue the sentence. Everyone in the room was too shocked at her first confession, no way would they be able to handle the second.

"I see, care to finish your sentence, Miss Granger?" the announcer asked.

"I um... I don't want to..." she whispered. But was interrupted by someone else in the room anyway.

"Its okay, Hermione. I'll finish the sentence for you." Draco input. And as if by magic he was standing right next to the stage looking up to her, "I did only ask Hermione to do this as a favour to me. However over these past couple of days... I um..."

"Oh COME ON! Can we just get this over with already?" Ron growled loudly from the back corner of the room to everyone's surprise.

"Keep your barnett on Weasel," Draco spat, "Now as I was saying... Er wait... What was I saying..."

"You were going to confess your undying love for Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." the announcer cheekily remarked much to the look of shock on Hermione's face.

"Oh right. Well Hermione, I think. I think I'm falling for you..." Draco said directly looking into her eyes.

Hermione was at a loss for words for once. She just stood there frozen.

"I think I am falling for you too, Draco." She replied but their lovey dovey moment was cut short by the next announcement.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to vote for a winner." The announcer said awkwardly, "We'll base it on the cheers from the crowd." And suddenly Lavender and Josephine appeared onto stage.

"Lavender?" the announcer said, most of the room fell totally silent except Ron who was cheering like his life depended on it. Lavender had a rather sour look on her face. "Josephine?" he continued. Most of the crowd clapped moderately. (We can all guess who is going to win.)

"And finally, Hermione?" he finished. The whole room bar Ron stood up cheering. They were either mesmerized by her beauty or just total suckers for the romantic affair that was taking place."

"That settles it then. Hermione is our winner!" So the whole room erupted in more cheers and shouts. The announcer placed a small crown on Hermione's head and a bouquet of flowers in her hands and then everyone left the stage. So Hermione was just stood there next to Draco.

"Well done, Hermione." Draco smiled warmly.

"Thanks…" Hermione replied, she was feeling tense now after their little display of emotions and everyone was still watching them.

"You know, you didn't just win that crown and bouquet…" he smiled slyly at her while she shot him a questioning look, "You also get this reward." And before Hermione could even think about what he was about to say next he had kissed her. Full on the lips in front of everyone while the hot stage lights were still on them.

Hermione felt so at ease when Draco was kissing her. It felt so warm and safe, unlike Ron's kisses which were just sloppy and disgusting. She dropped the flowers and wrapped her hands around his neck while he put his hands on her waist bringing her closer to him. They felt so carefree, as if it was just them alone. Even though more cheers and clapping was heard from the crowd. Draco and Hermione broke away from each other after someone yelled from the crowd,

"Oh get a room for Merlin's sake!" who could have guessed, it was Ron.

Draco and Hermione simply smiled back at each other. She obviously was more than a prop or charade to him.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry its not the end yet! I plan on writing kinda like epilogue chapters after this. I know its quite long, I felt bad because the last chapter was so short. Anyway I hope you liked it and the competition was good! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate all of the story alerting but PLEASE a review would be nice! <strong>

**I kinda hate Lavender too by the way in case you hadn't guessed. Like she really really bugs me! I had to play her in a school play and she was so frickin bitchy its unreal. But I don't hate Jessie Cave, she's cool :) xx (Tom Felton will prevail over all though, all Feltbeats fans would agree ;)) xx**

**Also, I find it ironic that this was suppose to be a 'on the side' sorta fic to my marriage law one, but everyone seems to be liking this one more! And if you like Marriage Law fics, then please check mine out! I hope you are enjoying this story so far, I will update soon! **** xxxx**

**(Don't forget to review! Xx)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, now I know the last part of the last chapter was absolute crap. I'm so sorry about that but I found it really hard to write. I've updated chapter 4 since then, so please have another read if you hated first time! I hope its better now! Now there will only be like two or three pushing it chapters left, which is quite sad because I love writing this story and 37 reviews? THANKS! :D It makes me insanely happy, anyway on with chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or the characters xx**

* * *

><p>"So do you want to come back to my place…?" Draco asked, he was feeling quite sceptical and hadn't set himself up for rejection yet.<p>

"I would love to, except tomorrow morning I have to go and pick up Ginny and Harry from the airport. They're coming back from the Bahamas you see…" Hermione sheepishly replied.

"Oh, wait. Can't they just apparate?"

"The Bahamas don't have that feature unfortunately. But you're welcome to come to mine if you want. I know that my apartment isn't as flashy as Malfoy Manor but-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"It would be my pleasure," he responded sweetly. So they made their way back to the Granger apartment.

And you can guess what happened next….

* * *

><p>~ The next morning ~<p>

Hermione was awoken by a beaming ray of sunlight shining through the break in her curtains. She found herself in her bed, with a pair of strong arms forcefully wrapped around her middle. She was still wearing her underwear and he was still clothed in his boxers. (There is something you weren't expecting! But realistically she wouldn't just jump into bed with him, come on!)

She turned around trying to release herself from his grip.

"Morning," she whispered trying not to give him a fright.

"Hmm?" Draco murmured and opened his eyes, "Oh morning love."

"Come on sleepy head, I have to go pick up Harry and Ginny." Hermione begged playfully, still attempting to be released from his grasp.

"But I want you to stay here with me," Draco pleaded and pulled her closer to him.

"Well you could come to the airport with me…"

"I'm not sure if Potter and ginger Potter want to see me."

"Come on! It'll be a good chance for you guys to talk and stuff." Hermione said and before Draco could protest, she had hauled the covers off and tried to drag him out of bed.

* * *

><p>~ At the airport ~<p>

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione yelled so that they could see her. She was waving frantically and they were making their way towards her and Draco.

"This isn't going to be good," Draco put pessimistically.

"Oh stop worrying! Harry and Ginny are perfectly civilised people you know!" Hermione responded quickly before Harry and Ginny were in front of them.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Ginny said enthusiastically and hugged her friend.

"You too, Gin." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry too.

"And who is this then…" Harry awkwardly stated, knowing full well who it was.

"I believe that we have met, Potter." Draco said sarcastically and offered his hand to be shaken. Oddly enough, Harry accepted it.

"Is there something that you aren't telling us…?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, Draco and I started seeing each other…"

"Seeing each other? I sent you an owl a few days ago! And I don't recall any mention of Draco in your reply…" Ginny answered shooting Hermione devilish smiles.

"Yes, I think Ginny and I would have recalled such a thing." Harry winked.

"Come on, I can tell you the details on the way. Let's just get home!" Hermione tried to distract and succeeded.

* * *

><p>~ At the Potter Abode ~<p>

"So let me get this straight. You did Malfoy a favour by accompanying him to this competition which also doubled up as getting back at Ron who was cheating on you and then you had some sort of confession of love and now you're a couple?" Harry blurted out doubted.

"Yes that's pretty much it," Hermione laughed at Harry's summary.

"I might just kill Ron next time we meet at the Burrow." Ginny angrily muttered under her breath.

"No worries, Ginny. I'll take care of him if he touches Hermione." Draco grinned and slipped his hand around Hermione's waist.

"You… you just called me Ginny."

"Well I can't exactly call you Weaselette if you're married can I? And we're all friends here." Draco cheerfully replied.

"Well then, Draco, it's nice to see you again then." Harry smiled, "But Ginny and I really need some rest, it was a long flight so…"

"Of course, Harry. We'll be out of your hair." Hermione dismissed and left their house with Draco glued to her side.

* * *

><p>~ 1 Month later at the Burrow ~<p>

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley enthused while tugging Hermione into a warm embrace, "Now who is this that you brought with you?"

"This is Draco Malfoy, I'm sure that you've met before." Hermione shifted nervously.

"Oh why hello Draco! Lovely to have you dear!" Mrs Weasley added and hugged him too.

"I know that we haven't gotten on in the past, but-"

"Nonsense! Anyone who's a friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine! And Harry and Ginny told me that you're such a lovely man now!"

"Oh, why thank you." He smirked.

"Come in then!" Mrs Weasley ushered them into the house quickly.

Most of the Weasley family was already in the dining room. All waiting for the hot roast lunch to be served. Fred and George were causing mischief down at the end of the table with their respective partners. Bill and Fleur were trying to entertain their bored children. Harry and Ginny were sat talking, holding hands under the table too probably. And that left Ron and Lavender sitting diagonally opposite. There were two seats left, next to the Potters which Draco and Hermione were obliged to take. They sat down and Mrs Weasley started to pile the food onto the table. People noticed this and quickly started spooning food onto their plates.

"Oi, can you pass the potatoes?" Ron asked, unaware at who he was directing this request at.

"Of course, Weasel King." Draco spat much to the amusement of everyone else around the table.

Ron looked up mortified and continued, "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing here?"

"He's with me, _Ronald_." Hermione answered bitterly.

"Hermione? Why are you here with the ferret?"

"Oh, I'm surprised that you even remember my name, _Ronald_. And I'd rather you didn't call my boyfriend such names."

"Boyfriend? What? I was your boyfriend!" Ron panicked. Everyone around the table was laughing silently to themselves and watching this scene unfold.

"_Was_, being the key word there." Hermione retorted.

"Lost for words eh? Never thought I'd see the day." Draco sniggered.

"But. I. I. Wait. What. Why. How. I. URRRGHHHH!" Ron bellowed and stormed out of the room angrily.

"Won-won!" Lavender chased after him.

"Well that went well…" George teased.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is kinda short! I'm sorry! I hope you liked it never the less. You can probably tell my hatred for Ron, he is so annoying. I actually started off on TEAM RON but then quickly converted to TEAM FELTON WOOP! Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**Also, HUGE SHOUTOUTS to some of my faithful readers who read and review every chapter. ESPECIALLY krista04 who reads both of my stories and is a kind soul! Also mentions to: Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy, OffMyTea, Shark 9081 and loads more! Sorry if I've missed some people! I hope you enjoy the story and please check out my updated version of Chapter 4 too. Xxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm glad that you liked my last chapter! I think there is another chapter after this, or maybe another two or three. I don't really know to be frank.**

**Anyway… let's get on with the story. So last time Ron and Draco had a little… let's say 'disagreement' and it continues here, still at the burrow.**

**Please enjoy, read and review! :) xxxx**

**Disclaimer – Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me :( xx**

* * *

><p>Crashes could be heard from the adjacent room. Ron was obviously throwing a tantrum and shoving books of shelves and thudding on the wood floors. You could hear the occasional yell or cuss, Lavender was squealing too, trying but failing to calm him down.<p>

"Hmmm, what do you think Ron is yelling about, George?" Fred mused.

"I do not know, Fred. Maybe he is angry?" he continued to tease.

"What gave you that impression?" Ginny smiled at them.

"Come on! Don't be too hard on him!" Mrs Weasley dismissed.

"But the arse hurt Hermione," Draco input and looked away quickly realising what he had just said.

"I agree, Ron deserves this," Ginny smiled wickedly this time, nodding at Draco.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy defended me," Hermione joked.

"I never saw the day that Ron would interrupt food to throw a tantrum," Harry added and everyone was in hysterics.

Ron barged back into the room with a shrieking Lavender tailing him.

"I want him out of the house NOW." Ron asserted pointing his finger at Draco.

"I don't want any trouble, honestly," Draco said and stood up, he genuinely didn't want the whole Weasley clan to be hating on him for the rest of his life!

Harry intervened, "Ron, I don't think that is necessary."

"Isn't necessary? Isn't necessary MY ASS! Get out blonde boy!"

"Ron I think you need some air," Ginny tried to calm her brother down and moved closer towards him.

"No, I don't need any air. Just get HIM out of MY house. Okay?"

"Honestly, I can just go home, it's no big deal," Draco reasoned.

"No, you're staying." Hermione, Ginny and Harry all added simultaneously. Draco was unsure of what to do so just sat down nervously.

"Won-won, let's just go. Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Lavender tried to distract him; everyone could see this stoned face of Ron, full of emotions, ranging from hatred to annoyance to jealously.

"NO LAVENDER! I AM NOT LEAVING. MALFOY IS." Ron yelled and sat back in his chair and continued to eat.

"Stop being such a pain in the butt, Ron." George said, "And I think it's obvious who everyone wants to leave."

People just gulped at this comment. Since when did George have the balls to tackle Ron? George just continued to grab and eat food, he didn't even flinch when Ron had stood up suddenly, trying to pull off a heroic stance. But what was heroic about being the bumbling fool?

"George! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ron yelled.

"Sides? What is this? A playground spat?" Fred joked.

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs Weasley. But I think I really should be going now." Draco input.

"NO!" Hermione bellowed, "Ron just stop being so pathetic and grow up!"

"Or you could just leave," George mused again.

"URGGH!" Ron angrily screamed and stormed out of the door. He had slammed the door hard resulting in everyone jumping in their seats.

"Well I z'ink zat went well," Fleur said, trying to break the silence.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Ron is angry, Draco is confused. And there are only a few more chapters left! Please check out my poll on my profile by the way! And there is some other cool stuff on there, so please check it out. Also, sorry this is so short but I dunno what to write really. Any more ideas? I know what the last chapter is gonna be like, but its just a matter of getting there really.<strong>

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has supported me this far! You guys are awesome and I love you!**

**Please review now… Or you shall face your DOOOOOM! (jks, but please review) :) xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello the world of fanfiction! Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I've been trying to write this chapter for a while now but like it has been quite difficult. And I've also been working on my other marriage law fic. I've also posted another story called 'Speak What We Feel' and it's a little dramione story. Please take a look at it!**

**Also, just wanted to say that this story is coming to a close now :( So thanks to everyone who has been there the whole way! Also just wanted to remind you all that there is a poll on my profile so please check it out! My marriage law fic is winning at the moment which is strange because this story has more reviews per chapter. **

**Okay on with the story, disclaimer – I am not the owner of Harry Potter xx**

* * *

><p>~ At the burrow still ~<p>

The burrow was silent now. People were a little afraid to speak up considering Ron's melodramatic exit. Mrs Weasley started to clear the plates away while everyone else slowly started to disperse from the table. Now only Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were sat at the table, shifting awkwardly in their seats.

"Where do you think Ron has gone?" Harry input, trying desperately to break free from the awkward hold on the situation.

"Either: to a bar to get completely and utterly pissed or roaming around a field like some drunken psychopath throwing rocks at innocent sheep to vent his anger." Ginny cleverly replied.

"Or he might be walking down a hill, pouring out his sorrows to old farmers that wanted company." Harry wittily responded.

Draco just laughed; he never knew that Harry and Ginny were so funny or nice to be frank. But honestly, he never knew anything about the Gryffindor crowd. He just saw them in classes and around the castle.

"Knowing Ron, he's probably going to do all three." Hermione finally said.

Mrs Weasley came bustling into the dining room to pick up the empty glasses scattered around the table. "Come on, go outside, have fun, or do something! You can't just sit in here all day!"

The four people rose from the table quickly, not wanting Mrs Weasley to snap at them again. Ginny and Hermione fled to the kitchen to help wash up while Draco and Harry sauntered outside.

"Shit. I was supposed to meet the team today." Draco muttered under his breath, obviously quite loudly.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you were a Quidditch player. Apparently you're one of the best seekers around."

"Thank you, Potter. I do try. How come you don't play? If my memory serves me correctly, you were quite a good seeker too."

"Yeah I was Hogwarts' best seeker," he mused, Draco laughed along as he knew it was a joke. "But I don't think I would have liked going professional."

"Each to their own, I always say."

"So what's this event that you need to go to?"

"It's this thing for my team and the Chudley Cannons. Its like a question conference for both teams concerning the last game. Which I may add, I thrashed little Ronald in."

"Yes I heard about that. He was not the happiest bunny." Harry joked.

"And I'm supposed to be there soon."

"Wait, if it's Chudley Cannons too. Then shouldn't Ron be there too?"

"In theory yes; but who knows, the little ginger git might not even turn up."

"Can I come to this conference? I need to get Ron home and you know how it goes."

"Sure why not, Potter? We better leave now then."

"Okay, but we have to tell the girls first. And I thought the surname calling was put to an end!"

"Old habits die hard mate. Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>~ At the conference ~<p>

"Draco! Psst!" Harry whispered while they were entering the building.

"Yes?" Draco replied.

"What team do you play for again?"

"Well I did an apprenticeship for Puddlemere united, but ended up being better than the other more experienced players. Then a little while after that I moved to the Ballycastle Bats. But their colours were red and black and I don't do red. So now I play for the Montrose Magpies. Black and white, no green unfortunately but better than red. We're the best team in the world." He smirked.

"Hmm didn't know you were that good."

"There are lots of things that you don't know, Harry."

Draco and the rest of his team were sat patiently at the long desk in the huge questioning hall. The Chudley Cannons looked quite miffed that they were about to face two solid hours of insults because in the last game they played quite poorly. However there was no sight of Ron.

The questioning started quite swiftly. A tall woman in a grey suit topped off with a short cloak stood up with a microphone to voice her question.

"Julia Tom from Quidditch Now," she announced. "My question is for the captain of the Montrose Magpies, Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy, how did it feel to win this tournament against the Chudley Cannons in the final?"

"Honestly, it felt bloody brilliant. Especially because their captain, Mr Weasley isn't one of my best friends… Speaking of Mr Weasley, where is the ginger?" Draco smirked which the crowd seemed to love. They were all in hysterics, including Harry.

"OI! I'm here now!" a voice boomed from the opposite side of the room. "And I have a bone to pick with you, Mr Malfoy."

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>Now this chapter was quite different from other ones that I've posted. There wasn't much Dramione action but I thought this chapter was necessary and gives the fic a new dynamic.<strong>

**So I hoped that you liked the little Drarry bromance. (Not romance, I'm not big on slash.) And in the next chapter there will be more Dramione romance and more Ron idiocy.**

**Okay now you've read the chapter and the ANs, now its time to REVIEW :) XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone had my English controlled assessment and we had some time to do some planning. So I finished my plan and had some time extra. So I wrote the beginning of this chapter in my English lesson with my friend Fairooz.**

**The actual controlled assessment went okay, (I'm getting so confused about which story's ANs I write this stuff in so I just write it in all of them.) But its marked out of 10 and I've probably got like 3…**

**Anyway, on with the story! So this is at the press conference. I said about 3 chapters ago that there would be only two or three left… yeah that ship has sailed. Sorry for taking so long to update, we're nearing to a half term so I've been bombarded with end of unit tests.**

**Disclaimer – Again, I do not own Harry Potter xx**

* * *

><p>~ At the press conference ~<p>

"Ah, Weasley, nice of you to join us." Draco cleverly stated and smirked while leaning back in his chair.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't be here…" Ron spat in an eerie tone of voice.

"Well _actually_, I _should_ be here since I am the _captain_ of the winning team."

"Oh, but I do remember that incompetent arses were to be banned from attending." Ron continued and smiled slyly, obviously a bit too proud of his comeback.

"In that case… what the hell are you doing here?" Draco threw back in Ron's face.

Ron turned a deep shade of burgundy, probably a mixture of embarrassment and sheer annoyance. Not many people put Ron in his place. Partly because he never got too worked up about anything, but also because they were afraid of the exploding ginger. However Draco didn't fit into either category.

"Mr Malfoy! Are you and Mr Weasley not friends?" A buzzing journalist piped up loudly, pointing her microphone nearer to the front as she pushed her way through. Her glasses falling slightly at her abrupt change in movement, she looked up with gleaming eyes at Draco and Ron for an answer.

"We've had our 'disagreements'," Draco replied very diplomatically.

"Disagreements! Disagreements MY ASS! You stole my girlfriend you good for nothing bastard!" Ron shouted, infuriated.

"Long term school mates have a competition to see who can win Hermione Granger's heart…" the journalist muttered to herself, scribbling it on a piece of parchment, "how interesting…" she continued, raising an eyebrow, looking slightly dubious. She scuttled back to her seat further away so more questioning could take place.

Up at the staged front Ron was still seething with anger. His hair looked rather pale in comparison to his red hot face, flaming with rage. Draco was looking shifty in his seat, trying to maintain a calm and collected temper. But just looking at the state that Ron was in was enough to make anyone worried. Harry was quickly making his way to the front of the room, probably to get Draco away from any actions from any hexes from Ron, or to usher Ron out before he 'accidentally' avada kedavra'd someone.

"Ron, let's go. I bet everyone at home wants to see that you're okay…" Harry calmly spoke even though lots of cameras and reporters were glaring at him.

"OH MY MERLIN! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" an excited lady at the back exclaimed. The whole throng of people gasped rather loudly, making Harry embarrassed and nervous.

"Yep, that's me. Harry Potter. Now I really must be taking my friend home," he replied.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU HAVE TO STAY FOR SOME QUESTIONING!" The very same lady shouted, her face becoming red from the excitement.

"HEY! Isn't this suppose to be a conference for us QUIDDITCH PLAYERS?" someone from Ron's team yelled loudly. His chair screeched when he stood up.

"Yes it is. But I think Ron might have had a little something to drink so its best that we be off now…"

"Ooooh, Mr Weasley is a seeming alcoholic!" a man said while holding his microphone, he wrote something down quickly on a pad of paper and chuckled to himself.

"You know what? I think we should re-schedule this conference. Same time next week? Sounds good." Draco answered his own question and made a mad dash for the door.

"NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY FERRET FACE!" Ron bellowed and pointed his wand at Draco, "Avada ke-"

"Stupefy!" Harry interrupted and Draco and Ron froze in their tracks, "now I'm taking you both back to the Burrow." Harry asserted and apparated all of them back home, Ron and Draco still in frozen form.

* * *

><p>~ At the Burrow ~<p>

Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione were sat in the cramped living room, the fire blazing (Not Blaise, that's a different story….) and hot mugs of coffee in each of their hands. Mrs Weasley was sewing up an old rug, Hermione and Ginny were chatting away while Fleur was entertaining her little daughter.

Suddenly there was a large thunk outside. They all turned suspiciously to the window to spot three different tufts of hair. A raven head, a white blonde…. And then there was the ginger.

They all hurried outside, being careful to put their drinks down first.

"What in Merlin's beard?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. Before them was Harry fixing his spectacles and then Ron and Draco frozen in chariots of fire positions.

"There was a bit of an… 'accident'," Harry sheepishly replied.

"Un-stupefy them Harry!" Ginny demanded, Harry gave in at once to hear immediate bickers.

"You're not dead? Bastard. Wait, why are we at the Burrow?" Ron started to shout then calmed down to a confused tone.

"Well seeing as you were about to Avada Draco, I stupefied you both and brought you back here." Harry explained.

Hermione ran up to Draco, feeling a little concerned that Ron was going to kill him on the spot now. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he nuzzled into her neck.

"See! This is why I was about to kill him!" Ron tried to defend himself but everyone just raised their eyebrows at him.

"Ron, he's simply hugging her. Mainly because you almost killed him! Ron you can't just go around trying to kill people!" Ginny scolded him.

"But… but… COME ON!"

Hermione and Draco were still hugging while Ginny was telling off her older brother.

"Next time you go somewhere, I'm coming with you. I'm not taking it to chance that Ron might kill you." Hermione said sternly.

"Is that an order?" Draco mused sarcastically.

"Depends…" she replied, and kissed him on the lips. Much to the annoyance of Ron.

"I'm not zure about you English people, but in France we try not zu kill people." Fleur remarked and they all retreated back inside.

~ End of chapter ~

* * *

><p><strong>I know there was not much romance… but I think the epilogue chapters are coming up soon, so that is like GUARANTEED fluff.<strong>

**So I hoped that you liked it, and oh Fleur…**

**Please review :D and check out my other stories. I have two new stories so PLEASE PLEASE READ THEM! XXXXX**


	9. Christmas Epilogue

**Hello! Firstly I am sorry that I have not posted recently but its because I've been working for ages on this epilogue and it is Christmas themed so I wanted to post it at more of an appropriate time. And the reason to why I didn't post this on Christmas, well I was celebrating it duh. And yes I am a bitch for making everyone wait this long, but its here finally! So stop complaining :(**

**Now I am very sad to say that this story is coming to a close :(**

**This is the epilogue chapter now, and I've not decided whether to do a long one or two short ones. So I'm just gonna write this and then afterwards ask if you guys want more or think it ends nicely.**

**On with the epilogue now! Enjoy! It's a long chapter set ten years later as voted :)**

**Disclaimer – For the last time, I do not own Harry Potter xx**

* * *

><p>~ 10 years later (2013) ~ (Well its approximately 10 years, I'd say about 10 and a half ish…) ~<p>

"Draco! Hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't get your butt down here this instant!" Hermione yelled at the bottom of the staircase. In her arms she was cradling a sleeping baby, clothed in bundles of dark green silk blankets and the tiniest red velvet baby grow. The baby looked up at Hermione from the sudden outburst of sound and her eyelashes fluttered, hardly noticeable though due to them being so fair, like pieces of angelic thread extending from her eyes.

Hermione rocked the baby back and forth producing a gurgling sound, "Are you excited, Evangeline? Its Christmas!" she cooed and the baby giggled, her little lips pursing together into a red crescent. Hermione continued to walk down the hall, taking a last inspection, making sure everything was in order.

A flustered Draco manoeuvred himself down the stairs, sweeping his hair back and standing tall to gain his composure.

"Remind me again why we are going to the Potters' for Christmas?" Draco said sarcastically and kissed Hermione on the cheek before proceeding to the mirror to check his hair.

"Because they happen to be our friends, Draco." Hermione replied, almost laughing at his ridiculous question.

"Sure, that's the reason," he retorted under his breath and walked up the stairs again, "I'm just going to get Scorpius and Ellie from upstairs," he said and rushed up the wooden steps, his expensive and sharp pointed shoes clicking as he went.

~ At the Potters' (Let's assume they live at Grimauld Place) ~

"Gin, what time are the Malfoys getting here?" Harry pondered, slightly raising his voice at the end of his sentence.

Ginny appeared from behind one of the doorways and into the dining room where Harry was calmly drinking his tea, "In about… fifteen minutes." Ginny said, she started to breath heavily noticing that her guests would arrive soon and she was no way near prepared.

"Okay well do you want any help?" Harry asked, an encouraging look on his face.

"That would be nice seeing as our guests are going to be here any minute and half of the meal isn't even cooked!" Ginny screeched at the end of her statement and flew back into the kitchen, an apprehensive Harry following.

* * *

><p>~ Twenty minutes later ~<p>

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Ginny asked Harry and continued to stress and scuttle around the kitchen trying to get everything ready.

"Yeah, it's not like Draco or Hermione to be late…" Harry answered concernly but appropriately and ironically their magical doorbell sung.

Harry and Ginny exchanged relieved looks and he walked over to their old rusty door and turned the brass doorknob, Harry didn't even need to look through the peep hole as he could hear arguing from outside. Hermione's angry high pitched squeals matched with Draco's posh and deep voice were unmistakeable.

"Draco! Hermione!" Harry greeted first and then bent down to do the same with their children, "Hello Scorpius and Ellie!"

Harry being the perfect gentleman ushered them all inside and took their coats for them, "James, Lily and Albus are upstairs if you kids want to join them." Scorpius and Ellie took off immediately, probably wanting to escape from more of their parent's stupid quarrelling.

"Sorry that we are so late, Harry. You see when one has an extremely vain husband it can be quite difficult to be on time." Hermione joked and smiled at Draco.

"Yes, let's all blame Draco then." Draco laughed with Harry and Hermione and all of them walked into the kitchen to be met with a very red and panicking Ginny.

"HERMIONE! I've not seen you in so long!" Ginny exclaimed once she saw her best friend enter the room. Hermione placed the baby cradle onto the table carefully and was enveloped into a bone crushing hug.

"So do I not get a welcome then, red?" Draco teased and walked up to Ginny to receive a hug also.

"Wow not heard that since about fifth year Draco!" she remarked, "Well I need Hermione's expertise in the kitchen so you boys leave and do something useful with yourself!" Ginny bossily commanded and shooed Draco and Harry away.

"You seem a little stressed…" Hermione pointed out the obvious.

"I'm always stressed at this time of year and you know that." Ginny half-heartedly laughed and walked over to the cradle, staring at the beautiful baby inside. "You know it's undoubtedly unfair that all of your children are gorgeous."

"Well what can I say…." Hermione joked alongside Ginny.

"What's her full name?"

"Evangaline Grace Malfoy, chosen by that blonde thing in your living room." Hermione said resulting in Ginny erupting into laughter.

"Aww a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Ginny added, "Well we better get cooking!"

* * *

><p>~ Lunchtime ~<p>

The food was all beautifully laid out on the table. The expensive silver lined plates with intricate designs were covered in Christmas trimmings from roast potatoes to sautéed mushrooms from the deepest grounds of the forbidden forest. Draco and Harry walked in to see ermioHermionHermione fretting over whether the centrepiece on the table was truly in the centre.

"The table looks lovely," Harry said and smiled, he sat down at the head of the table trying to look as powerful as he could muster.

"Yes indeed," Draco added, "Hermione love the table looks fine, would you sit down already?"

"Sorry what? I was concentrating on this vase of flowers, it doesn't look quite right…" she pondered aloud, a look of confusion spreading on her face.

Draco tugged at Hermione's arm, ushering her to sit down next to him. The children came bustling in during all of this and interrupted their small talk conversation.

"CHRISTMAS LUNCH! YAY!" Lily exclaimed and bounded over to her father to sit down beside James. Albus followed behind and sat down, soon everyone was seated and Ginny exploded into the room, a golden dish in her hands.

"And dinner is now fully served," she announced and smiled brightly. Setting the tray carefully on the table she sat down by Harry who stood up to carve the precariously bubbling roasted bird in front of him.

"Daddy you're awful at carving turkey," Lily bluntly stated, "why don't you let Uncle Draco do it?"

"No it's alright, Lily. I'm sure your dad can manage," Draco politely tried to answer.

"Don't lie to us, Uncle Draco; we all know that during school you beat him at almost everything." James replied, a large grin extending on his face.

"That's not true son," Harry tried to dismiss the subject by shaking his head but it seemed as if his children weren't quite satisfied with his answer.

"But mummy said that Uncle Draco was so much better looking than you were, Daddy." Albus input, his cute voice being so difficult to be angry at.

"Did she now?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly at Ginny.

"It's true, kids." Hermione said and burst into giggles along with Ginny.

"Being bullied by my own children, how lovely," Harry sighed and continued to carve the turkey.

"What can I say? Potter wasn't much competition, isn't that right, Hermione?" Draco chuckled and put his arm around Hermione's chair.

"Daddy is always telling us how he used to beat you at Quidditch, Uncle Harry," Scorpius input, smiling proudly at his father.

"Did he? Don't believe what your father tells you kids, I was the best seeker that Hogwarts had ever seen," Harry said smugly.

"And that would be the reason that Draco is now a famous Quidditch player and you can't even slice a turkey properly." Ginny teased.

"Okay dinner is served!" Harry said randomly, "and this conversation has ended."

All of the children just laughed, it was obvious that Harry wanted to dismiss the conversation to avoid further embarrassment onto himself.

Hermione looked over the situation; it was so bizarre to think that these two childhood enemies were now chuckling along about their Christmas dinner carving skills. If someone had told her years ago that she would be married to her school bully she would have tested them under veritaserum but now it seemed like she wouldn't want her life to be any other way. It was miraculous to witness Draco and Harry re-living their days at Hogwarts in a humorous way as oppose to threatening to kill each other after every statement. It was a truly pleasant experience to see them get along. To see everyone getting along so well.

* * *

><p>~ Afterwards ~<p>

The children had all departed from the table now. James and Scorpius had both received small versions of old nimbus broomsticks and were playing with them inside the conservatory with Lily, Albus and Ellie watching them miraculously.

"Why do I find that every time I come over here, it feels like I've gained a stone?" Draco remarked sarcastically, grinning over at Ginny.

"Well I may be a Potter but the Weasley blood still runs through me, and we Weasleys have a thing about feeding our guests well…" she replied, rubbing her belly at her fullness.

"Don't our children look adorable playing on their little broomsticks?" Hermione input, smiling as she looked down at Evangaline in her arms.

"I reckon Scorp will be on the Quidditch team for Slytherin," Draco said, a cocky grin emerging on his lips.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, "he might not even be in Slytherin!"

"I doubt he'll be in Gryffindor if that's what you're implying," Draco replied.

"Not sure if that's what you want to be saying around a table of former Gryffindors." Ginny reminded him, Hermione and Harry chuckling alongside her.

"You're right, bad move on my part," Draco said, looking slightly embarrassed at his foolishness.

The four friends were still giggling at the table, Hermione having to put Evangaline back in her cradle in case she dropped her due to the impact of laughter. They were all sipping their coffee and reminiscing on old memories back at Hogwarts, Draco occasionally dropping some casual insults about Ron through his work tales. And surprisingly everyone laughed at them too.

The doorbell sung out again much to Ginny's surprise. She looked to Harry with a confused look on her face who just responded with a shrug and an equally befuddled expression.

"Expecting anyone?" Draco questioned, the doorbell ringing again and proceeded by strong thuds on the door.

"GINNY!" a voice yelled out followed by more doorbell ringing and thudding of the golden lion knocker.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ginny stressfully shouted and leaped to her feet, running quickly to the door. It was obvious from the impatient calls to who the unexpected visitor was.

Hermione, Draco and Harry simply looked at each other. It was an awkward time when no one knew what to say. It was obvious who it was, it didn't take a genius to work it out. And even if it did, Hogwarts' three finest pupils were the ones pondering, so it wasn't overly difficult.

Ginny reappeared into the room with an unimpressed face, her hands twisting nervously as two people followed her through the dining room doorway.

"Ron's here," she choked out. Ginny obviously was not thrilled to see him, she hadn't spoken to him in almost a decade since he went off on some international Quidditch tournament. Ron was stood there behind his petite sister, looking larger than the last time, with an unshaven face and dressed in slightly dull and old clothing. He coughed trying to break the silence then finally spoke, the glares were probably getting too much for him.

"Hi everyone, how are we all?" he tried cheerily. Draco was eyeing him like a piece of rotten meat lying on the pavement that everyone was avoiding stepping upon.

"How are we all? We haven't seen you in years Ron and you're here now asking how we are?" Harry seemed annoyed, it was strange to see him and his former best friend glaring at each other, uneasily in each other's company.

When Ginny and Harry had discovered what Ron had done to Hermione all those years ago, they tried to speak to him. They tried to reason with him. They even tried apologizing to him but obviously all of their efforts had failed. Ron had turned into such a beast that night when he saw his 'beloved' Hermione in another man's arms. Especially because they were the arms of his enemy, and he couldn't even begin to comprehend how Hermione and Draco of all people were getting along so well. At the time he had demanded that Hermione apologize to him for abandoning him and showing up with someone else. Everybody else realising that Ron was a douche bag who needed some mental help just disowned him from the family.

And here he was today, on Christmas day, asking them how everyone was doing. He had flown off to different places in Europe for this international Quidditch tournament, Draco's team was chosen to play too. And so he did, but he did do one thing differently to Ron. He returned.

Ron sat down awkwardly, a girl following behind him. Someone that they all recognised to be Lavender Brown who was smiling, oblivious to the tension at the table.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Hermione breathed out, she didn't sound angry, just confused and impatient for answers.

"It's Christmas and all, family is supposed to be together." He replied, smiling back at Hermione only to be met by a tense and disgusted stare.

"Exactly, so I'm going to ask again, what are you doing here?" Hermione spat again, the Christmas cheer dying out like a candle's wick disintegrating.

"I've just come back from my Quidditch tour so I thought you'd be happy to see me," he replied shakily.

"The Quidditch tour finished six months ago, Weasel. I accept that it was a long tour; it lasted just under 10 years. But don't forget that there was over a month in-between each match, and I managed to return home, so what's your excuse?" Draco input, his British accented voice sounding raspy and irritated.

Ron was about to answer when all of the children flooded into the dining room. James and Scorpius holding their broomsticks and brushing off some snow from them. Scorpius shaking his blonde hair to release snow and James wiping his glasses. Ellie, Lily and Albus walking behind chatting amongst themselves but abruptly stopping when they saw everyone in the dining room.

"I thought I told you kids to stay inside," Ginny said, she didn't sound annoyed, more like surprised.

"Are these your… your… your children?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes they are, but you wouldn't know because you've not even been here!" Harry screeched again, the children looked around the room nervously, James, Lily and Albus feeling awkward that their father was shouting. Scorpius and Ellie feeling out of place at the sight of this ginger man who they didn't recognise.

"Who's _that_?" Scorpius boldly said, walking over to his mother.

"He used to be friends with mummy and Uncle Harry," Hermione replied sweetly.

"And what about daddy and Auntie Ginny?" Ellie asked, resting her arms on the back of her father's chair.

"We never saw eye to eye, let's just say that," Draco answered bitterly. James, Lily and Albus remained silent, they knew who this mysterious stranger was, yet Ellie was still confused, flicking her curly blonde hair over he shoulder, she looked over to Ginny, her warm chocolate eyes nudging Ginny for an answer.

"He's my brother," Ginny said at last. Ron sheepishly smiled at Scorpius and Ellie only for them to look away.

"I'm Ron," he said, all of the children still not saying anything until Ellie broke the silence.

"Oh is that the guy who was an ass to mummy who was a douche in school?" she asked innocently.

"Elizah! We don't use such language!" Hermione scolded, and Draco simply nodded along.

"Why don't you kids go upstairs, us adults need to discuss things," Harry offered and they all fled up the stairs immediately, wanting to escape from the tension and awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Look I just came to say that I'm sorry." Ron blurted out, "I was an ass to all of you but I feel bad and it was totally stupid of me to do all of that shit to you guys. But bloody hell we all haven't spoken in ages and I miss having my friends, my companions, and I'm just truly sorry. Please, its Christmas and I just wanna spend it with people I love. I'm so sorry." He finished, a puppy dog face making everyone lose their tense glares and loosen up.

"Well after all it is Christmas, and as you said it's a time of family. I guess we can forgive you…" Ginny said and smiled at Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco looked a little unsure but all eventually dropped their stares.

"And one more thing, you guys have been getting busy eh? What beautiful children you have!" he said.

Draco and Hermione simply smiled at each other and stood up. Harry and Ginny stood up also to hug Ron who was looking slightly lost. If Christmas wasn't a good time for family to come together and for forgiveness, Ron was never going to be reaccepted into the family.

And as for Lavender? She just stood there looking awkward for the whole conversation because she's a bitch who no one likes.

~ THE END ~

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY FUCKING GOSH THIS STORY IS FINISHED I AM SO HAPPY! :D Sorry but this last part of the story has taken me about… hmmm…. 3 months to write so I wasn't exactly having the time of my life. Sorry if the ending was shit or whatever, interpret it how you want. But I wanted the end to just be happy but have a little angst thrown in there too because everyone who knows my writing style, we just gotta have some plot twists! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed that! I'm so sorry if I disappointed anyone or you're all thinking, THIS IS THE END? WHAT A LONG WAIT FOR A CRAP ENDING! Well stuff you haters because it took me bloody long and a bloody amount of effort too!**

**Bye bye readers! Love you all :) **

**Look out for my new story too which will probably be posted some time soon… jokes knowing me it won't be up until march. I still have to finish house unity too ARGGH SO MUCH STRESS! But if you guys think this doesn't end incredibly and want a bit more, let me know! Maybe if I get enough requests there might be a new year sequel epilogue thing or valentines day or something :)**

**Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Cupcake Universe OUT : XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
